Surprise
by 143CID-AbhiTarika
Summary: A little story I wrote dedicated to Aditya Srivastav on his birthday. Hope you guys enjoy. Please R


The character of Adi goes to Poesia-Raro.

~Surprise!~

Time: 6:00am

Date: July 21st 2013

Location: Abhirika's home.

Tarika was sleeping, snuggled up with Abhijeet in their house. Abhijeet had his arms wrapped around her and his face was buried in her neck.

Outside the rain was pouring and inside both were snuggled up.

Suddenly Tarika's phone beeped ruining the perfect moment.

Tarika groaned and reached out from under the blanket and grabbed the phone and looked at it. Suddenly she got up yanking away from Abhijeet causing him to wake up startled.

Tarika shook him roughly: Abhijeet! Get up.

Abhi: huh?! Kya hua baby?

He got up and Tarika showed him the phone.

Abhi: Oh shit aaj tou… main tou bhool hi gaya.

Tarika: Main bhi… kaam mein itna busy thai. Shit but usse lagna nahi chaiye ki hum bhool gai.

Abhi nodded: Haan waise hum usse surprise karte hai.

Tarika: Hmm waise ek baat hai.

Abhi: Kya.

Tarika: Abhi aaj Adi ka birthday hai aur ussne humhe yaad karane ki kosish nahi ki. Kuch ajeeb nahi lagta?

Abhi: Haan warna woh tou ek week phele hi bolne lagta hai ki usska birthday hai.

Tarika: Maybe he wants to see if we remembered.

Abhi: Yea and good think you had that reminder on. My smart girl.

Tarika smiled.

Abhi: Ab tou so jao, abhi tou sirf 6 hua hai.

He laid back down and grabbed Tarika around the waist and pulled her back down.

Tarika: Ah Abhi chorro bohot kaam hai.

Abhi mischievously: Haan kaam hai lekin mere saath.

He leaned in and kissed her neck.

Tarika: ABhijeettt!

Abhi: Hmm?

Tarika: Choro!

She removed his arm and got up. Abhijeet groaned and went back to sleep. Tarika stifled a laugh and went to go take a shower.

She came out half an hour later all dressed in her formals and ready to go to work.

She woke Abhijeet up and told him to get ready.

Abhi groaned and hesitantly got out of bed and headed towards the shower.

Tarika smiled and then called Daya.

Daya: Hello Tarika kya hua?

Tarika: Daya aaj Adi ka 5th birthday hai aur hum sooch re thai ki usskeliye surprise party throw karen.

Daya: Haan that's an amazing idea.

Muskaan from behind him: Daya kaun hai?

Daya: Tarika hai.

Musi: Accha kya kerahi hai?

Daya: Lo baat karlo main fresh ho ke ata hoon.

Muskaan nodded and grabbed the phone from Daya.

Musi: aur jab done hogai Alka ko wake kardena.

Alka was their 3 and a half year old daughter.

Musi: Hello Tarika what's up?

Tarika: Musi listen to me. Aaj Adi ka 5th Birthday hai aur hum soch re thai ki usskeliye party throw karen.

Musi: Haan that's a great idea.

Tarika: Aur Muskaan please sab ko bata dena aur sab ko keh dena ki koi usse wish na kare.

Musi: Theek. Manisha bhabi ke ghar pe milte hai.

Tarika: Theek hai. Bye.

Musi: Bye.

They hung up and Tarika turned around to find Abhijeet staring at her.

Tarika: Kya hua Abhijeet?

Abhi nodded no and went towards her: You look very pretty today.

Tarika: Accha ji sirf aaj?

Abhi: Na nahi mera woh matlab nahi tha.

Tarika smirking: accha? Ok choro please jake Adi ko jago aur usse wish mat karna.

Abhi nodded and went to Adi's room.

Tarika went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Abhijeet walked into Adi's room and shook him.

Adi opened one eye and looked at Abhijeet. Abhijeet smiled. Adi quickly closed his eye again and pretended to sleep.

Abhi: Adi uth ja beta.

Adi didn't respond.

Abhi: Accha bacchu mujh se panga leta hai?

Abhi started tickling his stomach and Adi started laughing.

Adi: Papa no!

Abhijeet smiled and picked up Adi and carried him down to the kitchen.

Tarika came to the dining table and put the food down. She looked up and saw Abhijeet coming downstairs with Adi in his arms. She smiled and went over to Adi.

Tarika: Adi beta jao jake fresh ho jao aur change karke neeche ajaana. Jaldi karna beta hum late ho re hai. Aapko Manisha aunty ke ghar par chor ke kaam pe jana hai.

Adi nodded and Abhijeet put him down and he ran off.

Abhijeet walked over to her.

Abhi: Tarika ab tak issne humhe koi hints kyun nahi diya ki usska birthday hai?

Tarika: Pata nahi… Chalo ab khanna ka lo jaldi se.

Abhi: Tum khilado na…

Tarika smiled: Abhijeet agar Adi ko pata chal gaya ki usska papa usski mama ki haaton se khata hai tou woh kya kahiga?

Abhi: Kehna kya hai?

He pulled Tarika on his lap and kissed her lips.

Tarika: Abhijeet! Hato.

Abhi: Excuse me you're sitting on me not the other way around.

Tarika got up and blushed. Abhijeet smiled. Adi came down ten minutes later and everyone ate breakfast and got up.

They all grabbed their own things and then went towards the car. They got in and went to Manisha and Freddy's house. Both Abhirika and Dayuskaan had always dropped Adi and Alka at Fredisha's house when they went to work since Manisha was at home to take care of them.

Fredisha's house:

Freddy was getting ready and Manisha came over and handed him his gun and badge.

Freddy: Thanks Manisha. Tum kitna khyal rakhti ho mera.

Manisha smiled and blushed.

Freddy smiled back and kissed her on the cheek when suddenly the doorbell rang.

Manisha: Muskaan ho gai.

She opened the door and saw Dayuskaan standing there with Alka in Daya's arms.

Musi: Hi Bhabi.

Manisha: Hi Muskaan. Hi Daya.

Daya: Hi Bhabi.

Alka: Hi aunty.

She held out her arms and Manisha grabbed her.

Manisha: Hi beta.

Freddy: Arrey Sir aao undar aao, Abhijeet aur Tarika abhi atai hongey.

They nodded and went inside and discussed about the party.

Suddenly the doorbell rang for the second time.

Daya: Alka beta tumhe yaad hai na ki tumhe Adi ko Happy birthday nahi kehna.

Alka nodded and climbed onto Daya's lap.

Manisha went over and opened the door and Abhirika and Adi walked in.

Abhi: chalo guys hum late ho re hai. Warna ACP sir humari pared lengai.

Everyone nodded and got up.

Abhi: Bye Adi, bye Alka.

Both waved bye.

Tarika: Behave yourselves ok aur Bhabi ko pareshaan mat karna.

Both nodded.

Daya: Bye guys.

Adi & Alka: Byee.

They all went outside.

Dayuskaan & Abhirika: Bye Bhabi.

Manisha: Bye.

Freddy: Bye Manisha.

He kissed her cheek and came outside.

Manisha: Bye.

Abhijeet: Freddy tum humare saath aajao aaj.

Freddy nodded and got in.

They got to the bureau and Dayuskaan and Abhi went in and Tarika went to the Forensic lab. They walked in and saw everyone sitting down. Vivek and Tasha were working on ordering the files. Sachin and Kajal were working on some case on the computer and Pankaj and Nikhil were working on throwing away and organizing files that Vivasha gave them. Purvi and Shreya were busy helping ACP sir with something. While doing all this they were talking casually and having fun including ACP which was a surprise for Dayuskaan and Abhijeet.

Abhi: Good morning sir.

ACP turning around: Good morning, arrey waise tum sab yahan kya kar reh ho? Aaj tou Adi ka birthday hai tou jake party keliye ready ho.

Daya: Sir aap ko kaise pata ki hum party organize karne wale hai?

ACP: Daya baacho, tumhara baap hoon main.

Daya smiled sheepishly.

ACP: Chalo ab jao aur party ready karo, aur agar help chaiye hogi tou bol dena. Waise bhi aaj koi case nahi hai.

Dayuskaan and Abhijeet nodded and went back outside.

Forensic Lab:

Tarika walked into the lab to find her boss sitting in the midst of scattered files.

Tarika stifling a laugh: Sir aap yeh kya kar reh ho?

Salunkhe looking up to his assistant: Woh kya hai na Tarika aaj koi case nahi hai aur issliye maine socha ki kyun na files ko organize kardoon.

Tarika: Lao sir main aap ki help kardeti hoon.

Salunkhe: Wait aaj tou Adi ka birthday hai na?

Tarika: Haan sir and hum ne soocha ki uss keliye surprise birthday party throw karengai.

Salunkhe: Accha tou phir yahan kya kar rahi ho jao jake ready karo sab.

Tarika: Saach?

Salunkhe: Haan beta Jao, Aur haan agar koi help chaiye hogi tou bata dena warna main tou in files ke beech pagal ho jaonga.

Tarika smiling: Ok sir, thank you.

Tarika left the lab smiling at her boss.

She met Dayuskaan and Abhijeet at the bottom.

Abhi: Salunkhe sir ne tum ko bhi bhej diya.

Tarika nodded.

Musi: Theek hai chalo ab. Phele hum mall chalte hai Adi keliye presents letai hai phir decorations letai hai.

Everyone nodded and got into one car and headed towards the mall.

In the Car:

Abhi was driving, Daya was sitting beside him and the girls were sitting in the back.

Daya: main cake wale ko phone karta hoon.

Daya called the guy.

Daya: Hello haan, I need a chocolate cake today before 6:00pm. Haan theek hai, aur usspe likh dena "Happy Birthday ADITYA" Haan alright bye.

Daya: Chalo cake ka kaam hogya.

They got to the mall and went inside.

Daya and Abhijeet went to get decorations and Muskaan and Tarika went to get presents to save time.

They got everything and met at the food court.

Tarika: I'm soo hungry!

Daya: Me too. It's already 1:00pm.

Abhi: Tarika mujhe lagta hai ki tum din bar din Daya jaisi hoti ja rahi ho.

Tarika making a face: TOU!

Daya: HAAN ISSMEIN BURI BAAT KYA HAI?!

Abhi: Ok ok sorry just saying.

Musi stifling a laugh: Chalo kuch kaa lete hai.

Everyone nodded and went to eat food.

Time: 2:30

They were back in the car heading home.

Time 3:00

They reach home and start setting up:

Muskaan was standing on a ladder trying to put the balloons up when all of a sudden Daya bumps into the ladder causing Muskaan to fall. She let out a small scream that only Daya heard since Abhirika were in the other room. Daya looks up and sees Muskaan falling. He catches her gently and she opens her eyes.

Musi angrily: Arrey Daya dekh kar nahi chal sakte agar main gir jati tou?

Daya: Arrey gir kaise jati, Mere hote hui tumhe kuch nahi ho sakta.

Musi: Haan woh tou hai.

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Abhirika:

Abhijeet walked into the room and Tarika was standing on her tippy toes trying to get something off the top of the cupboard. He went over to her and lifted her up. She looked down in surprise and saw Abhijeet. She smiled and grabbed whatever she was grabbing and he put her down.

Abhijeet leaned against her pushing her to the wall.

Abhi: Tarika?

Tarika: Hmm.

Abhi: Tum bohot heavy ho rahi ho.

Tarika: KYA?! Abhijeet you are soo mean.

She pouted.

Abhi: Arrey Tarika main tou mazak kar ra tha. Gussa kyun ho rahi ho?

Tarika: HMPF!

Abhi: Tarika smiled before I tickle you.

Tarika: HAW Don't you dare! Hato.

Abhi: No smile first.

Tarika nodded no and Abhijeet started tickling her.

Tarika laughing: Ok ok.

He smiled and kissed her cheek.

Everyone finished the rest of their work and met in the living room. Muskaan and Tarika then went off to make dinner.

Musi: Daya, it's almost six tum jake cake le aao aur ready ho jaana, and bring my clothes too, there on the bed.

Daya nodded and left.

Abhi: Main jake tyaar ho jata hoon aur phir bureau jata hoon kyunki mujhe lagta hai ki unke paas enough gadiya nahi hogi.

The girl duo nodded and went to the kitchen to make food.

An hour later: 6:30pm

Abhijeet and the rest of the team walked in along with Daya.

He put the cake on the table and handed Muskaan her clothes. Both girls finished up with their cooking and went to go get ready.

Abhi: Main Manisha bhabi ko bolta hoon ki woh Adi aur Alka ko humare ghar le aay.

Daya nodded.

Abhijeet called and a couple minutes later the girls came downstairs ready.

10 mins later:

Everyone was talking casually, when Vivek who was sitting in the window keeping a lookout exclaimed they were here.

Vivek: They're here, everyone hide.

Tarika turned the lights off and everyone hid.

Manisha opened the door with the spare key and walked in.

Adi: Mama? Papa? Why is it so dark?

Suddenly the lights turned on and everyone came out of there hiding spots.

Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADI!

Adi smiled and ran over to everyone and gave them a hug. Daya picked up Adi and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Adi: Aap logon ko yaad tha? Thank you.

Tarika walking over to Daya: Course baby yaad kaise nahi tha?

Adi: Mama waise ek baat kaho?

Tarika: Haan?

Adi: Main bhool gaya tha.

Everyone laughed. Abhijeet came over to Adi with Alka in his arms.

Abhi: Chalo chalo ab cake kaato.

Adi cut the cake and then opened his presents. They had fun and did masti, especially Daya.

Abhi: Yaar yeh Daya bilkul baccha hai.

Everyone laughed and enjoyed till late night, when they suddenly got a call reporting a murder case. Alka had fallen asleep in ACP sir's arms as he was sitting and watching. ACP sir got up and handed Alka to Manisha. Everyone left except Alka, Adi, and Manisha, who stayed at Abhirika's house…

A/N: Hope you guys liked this little story I wrote for Aditya Srivastav's birthday. It's a little delayed but managed to finish it.


End file.
